This invention relates to firearms, ballistics and ammunition.
In previous existing apparatus gas regulators permit the launching of rifle grenades. Various manufactured pistol shot shells are available. THOMPSON CONTENDER, for example, has manufactured plastic shot shells with a fixed shredder, which has to be removed to fire normal rounds. Barrel attachment methods have been available for a long time. Interrupted screw threads are widely used for takedown rifles, in which barrels may be removed from firing chambers.
A need exists for a low cost modification for service pistols which will make the service pistols responsive to varied needs of law enforcement officers and military soldiers under varied conditions requiring selected responses.